Strange love
by byershopper
Summary: It's been 8 months since eleven closed the gate and everything has been perfectly fine. Jonathan and Nancy are ready to move out to New York for college and the kids are excited to finally start grade 8. But Jim and Joyce don't exactly know where their relationship stands. There have been kisses and one night stands. But he wants more and she wants to keep it on the low.


It's been 8 months since eleven closed the gate and everything has been perfectly fine. Jonathan and Nancy are ready to move out to New York for college and the kids are excited to finally start grade 8. But Jim and Joyce don't exactly know where their relationship stands. There have been kisses and one night stands. But he wants more and she wants to keep it on the low.

"I don't understand why this is even a big deal!" Joyce throws both her hands in the air, walking around her kitchen as Jim follows. "Because you're saying that you don't want to take this relationship anywhere else! You just want to be friends with benefits!" He tells her, voice raised. Joyce turns around to face him, an exasperated sigh leaving her mouth "of course not Jim! God! We're more than that, obviously." She tells him as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Jim's face softens, like he has completely given up on her "then what are we, Joyce?" He asks, voice low and raspy. The brunette looks down at the ground and licks her lips "Jim." She calls his name because she doesn't know how to respond. "It's been 8 months" she finally looks up, "I'm not ready to be in a relationship. For whatever messed-up reason, Jim, for whatever deep-seated issues I have. I can't let myself go there with you. I'm sorry." She confesses, taking a sigh of relief as if she had been holding it in.

Jim doesn't say anything but he can feel his heart clenching. "Every relationship I've been in has either been toxic and abusive—" tears begin to form in her eyes, letting a whimper out "Or he ends up dying." Memories of bob getting devoured by monsters replay in her mind "and I cannot. I _**cannot**_ lose you." Her voice breaks when she emphasizes on cannot.

There was silence between them. The truth is, Joyce didn't want to disappoint hopper, she felt that if they ever got into a relationship. That it would end up with hopper leaving her for some better looking woman with no problems. She believed that she came with too much baggage and she definitely did not want to drag hopper in it.

On the other side, all Jim wanted to do was kiss and hug her, tell her that she would never loose him and that he will always be there to protect her. But nothing came out of his mouth, it felt as if someone else was controlling his body when he started to head for the door "Jim!" He can hear her calling out for him, but it echoed and everything moved slowly.

Joyce runs after him, forces him to turn around. Who knew that she had that much strength from such a small body "where are you going? I don't want to end this unsolved." She looks at him, eyes wide, hurt and vulnerable. Hopper looks down at her and scratches his ear "no yeah, we're fine Joyce. We're okay, I-I understand. Take all the time you need." She didn't believe that shit acting for a second, so she grabs his hand when he opens the car door "Jim- Please" her voice almost sounds like she's whining. "Really Joyce. It's okay. I'm not gonna force you into a relationship with me. I'm not that kind of person. But I really have to go." He retrieves his hand back and hops in the car "I'll see you tonight." And with that he drives away.

Every Wednesday's and Fridays, Hop And Jane would come over to the Byer's house to have some dinner and occasionally watch some movies. Joyce wasn't entirely sure if he was still coming to dinner tonight. But she had a plan.

"Thank you for coming" she smiles at Karen, as the blonde enters the house with a bag and magazines. "It's no problem, I'm actually thankful you called me, you can only learn from the best!" She laughs and goes straight for the couch. Joyce nervously sits on the other end "don't be nervous Joyce. After this, you'll end up with a very, very happy man." Karen lifts an eyebrow and then stands up, looking through her bag.

"Shave everything." She motions her hand over Joyce's small body.

The brunette could feel her cheeks flaring up

"And fix your hair."

She was nervous as hell. She had never done anything like this before and was surprised to find out that Karen had a side. The kids were all at the wheeler's house and Joyce had called hopper for dinner.

Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw headlights. There was a knock on the door "come in" She yelled. Jim came in "look, im sorry for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have acted like a dick. You deserve better than that and I—" he immediately stopped when he noticed her sitting in the middle of the couch, legs crossed and wearing a red silky robe that Karen let her borrow. "Oh god Joyce—" he groaned, the sight of her made him want to come right then and there. "Why don't you come closer." She stood up, untying the knot that covered her slim body and letting the silk fall off her shoulders. Jim walked towards her slowly, afraid that this was all his imagination "kiss me." She looked up, putting a hand on his chest. Hopper tilted her chin up and gave her a small smooch.

Then he pushed her back on the couch, robe exposing her body. "Why do you do this to me." With a groan, he got on his knees and parted her legs, pulling her closer to his face. He left trails of kisses on her inner thigh. Joyce felt herself pulsing when he avoided her center. "Jim" She grunts when his tongue licks her over once. When she tries to prop herself up with her elbows, his hands pushes her back down, earning a breathy moan from her.

She was just getting used to the overwhelming feeling when he enters his tongue inside of her, her hips bucking away from his face, her mouth becomes an "o" shape "oh baby that feels so good." She moans, throwing her head back and grabbing a hold of his hair as his right hand travels up to her chest, giving one of her breasts a squeeze.

When she feels her climax coming, she shuts her eyes, brows furrowing and throws her head up "I'm coming- Jim— Don't— Keep going" She says, moans leaving her mouth in between words "don't stop—please, don't- Dont stop." And with that, her hips violently buck away as she rides her powerful climax, body twisting and turning. Hopper puts a hand on her chest, keeping her from moving too much.

He enters a finger inside her, curling it and hitting her G spot. She jumps up "stay down" he orders her, she bites her bottom lip to try and stop herself from screaming and awake the neighbors. Her arms fly over to the couch, propping herself up. "Jim!" She calls his name, feeling her second about to come soon "god you look sexy in that robe" hopper groans, hitting the same spot over and over until he feels her clench and drip with wetness around his fingers, he keeps going "stop—please" she pleads, it felt too good that it was painful, she thought she was gonna pass out. He kept going until she pushes his hand away. She closes her legs tight, feeling the pulse slowly fade away. Joyce closes her eyes, still biting her lip when she feels him sit beside her. She opens her eyes, smiles at the man staring right back at her "we're not done here." She says softly, and with that hopper turns her over, giving her ass a slap "oh damn right we're aren't."

They lay in bed, her leg over his. They made love all night, everywhere around the house and tried many different things that Joyce wasn't sure if she was even able to walk in the morning. "Hop." She calls, running a hand over his chest "mmm" he replies, eyes shut. "I want to be with you." She confesses. Jim's eyes immediately open "what?" His head moving away to take a good look at Joyce. "You are the only person whose ever made me feel this way. You make me vulnerable and I— I care about you." She looks at him, voice quiet-almost like a whisper.

"Joyce, are you sure you're not just saying this to make me happy? Because I don't—" he gets cut off by a planted kiss on the lips. "I want this as much as you do." She caresses his face "We can take this slow and we can keep it between us for a few days, just until I'm ready."

Hopper nods his head "take all the time you need. As long as I'm with you every step of the way."

James Hopper has never been a sweet, clichè guy. Many people feared him because he was so big and tall and powerful. But not with Joyce Byers, never with Joyce Byers. She brought out this marshmallow filled sweetness out of him and he doesn't know how to feel about it.

During that midnight, they made love again. But this time, it was passionate, it was watching eachother's every move and it definitely was the best sex they've ever had.

She was right last night. She couldn't properly walk. Joyce struggled to get out of bed. She would've asked Jim but he was peacefully sleeping and she didn't want to bother him.

After what's seemed like an eternity trying to get out of bed. She called the Wheeler's house "how was the sex?" Karen answered out loud "shh!!" Joyce said, afraid the blonde's loud voice might wake up the kids "don't worry, they're all in the basement sleeping" she replied "tell me, what did he do? Did he devour you like a plate of red velvet cake? Make you shake and tremble that you can't even walk anymore?" God, Joyce never knew Karen was such a cougar. She's still shaken up about her new discovery about her friend. "Well you're right about both of em'" She could hear her squeal in the background

"no worries, I have a remedy for it."

Hopper woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"What's cookin?" He asks with a smile, coming from behind and giving her neck a kiss. "Karen's dropping the kids off at 2:00." She informs him as they both woke up late. Joyce hands him a plate "my man needs a good, cooked meal" she gives him a look as she knows him and Jane always do take out.

"So are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?" He asks her as she looks up "yes. I wanna be with you Jim." She never really calls him by his first name unless they're having a serious conversation, sex or fighting. "Okay." He offers a smile and gives her a hand a squeeze "just making sure."

"I gotta go, the kids'll be here any minute" he gives her a kiss "I'll see you tonight." And with that he's out the door. Not less than 5 minutes after hopper leaves, she hears a car pull up her driveway. Her heart flutters knowing her kids are back, safe and sound.

She opens the door with a smile "how was the sleepover?" Will jumps out of the car "it was so fun! We had pizza for dinner and played games all night!" He gives his mom a hug with Jane following behind. Joyce notices the moody look on the girl but shrugs it off.

Karen runs out of the car all excited "I brought you some oil you can rub— or let him rub on your thighs to relieve the muscle pain." She winks at her "call me" she makes a phone with her hands and puts it near her ear.

Joyce chuckles, shaking her head.

Will's in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ceareal and Jane is sitting on the couch, arms crossed, brows furrowed. Her motherly instincts bring her closer, setting the coconut oil down on the table and sitting beside her "what's wrong sweetheart?" She offers her a comforting hand. The teen doesn't reply, just looks straight at the fire place.

Joyce doesn't press, so with a sigh she makes her way to the kitchen and gives her son a kiss on the cheek "whatcha workin on?" She asks, admiring the drawing "Atari" he replies, busy entertaining himself as she hums. She can feel Jane turning her back to watch them. Joyce catches her as the young girl quickly turns around.

The older woman walks back and kneels so that she can level with Jane. "Will? Honey, do you mind giving us a second?" She asks as he sighs and takes his crayons to his room. "Jane, what is it?" She caresses the young girls face. Jane faces away, trying to hide the fact that she was crying "oh honey." Joyce sits on the couch and takes Jane into her arms.

"I don't have one." The short haired girl finally speaks up, out of breath. "You don't have what?" Joyce looks at her with wide, frantic eyes. "Mike has one, Max has one, Lucas and Dustin have one. Will too" She looks at her with teary, red eyes. Joyce still has no clue what she's talking about, but her main focus was to stop this sweet, better deserving girl from crying. "Use your words honey, what don't you have?" She asks again as jane's sobs become soft cries "I don't have a mom." She croaks out.

Joyce has been a mother for 18 years, she always had the answer to every question her children asked and she always knew what to say if they were upset. But she didn't know how to respond to this one. "Jane, everyone has a Mom." What a stupid, shitty thing to say she thought to herself "including you." She taps on her nose like a child. "I do?" Her face lightens up

"Yes!"

"Who?" She asks

Joyce's face tilts to the side "Terry's your mother, Jane." She states.

The powerful girl stand up "She is not my mother!" She raises her voice, making the lights flicker. "Mother: a woman in relation to her child or children" she defines. Jonathan had given her a dictionary to read from so she could expand her vocabulary knowledge. But no one knew she was gonna memorize them.

"Mother: bring up a child or children with care and affection." She continues...

"Mother: to care for or protect her children" her heart and mind starts to boil with anger that one of the bulbs of the chandelier breaks as her nose begins to bleed.

"Mother!" She yells as Joyce Runs towards her, giving her a big and comforting hug. Tears begin to run down her cheeks "Mother: a selfless, loving human being who comforts her child when in need of help" She quiets down, listening to herself and also realizing that, that is exactly what Joyce is doing right now. Comforting her child when in need of help. "Mama" she whispers to herself, resting her head on Joyce's shoulders and hugging her back.

"Why don't you take a rest?" Joyce takes her to Jonathan's almost empty room. Jane's head is still rested on her shoulder, arms intertwined. Jane gladly gets in bed, eyes still red and a little swollen but with a smile. Joyce sits on the side and tucks her in, earning a small giggle from Jane. "Now you're all cozy and warmed up." She smiles. There was a small pause between them "lights." Jane blurts out "hm?" Joyce hums and raises her brows.

"I can't sleep without lights."

"Oh" Joyce mutters, taking a lamp out from one of the boxes sitting around the room. "Here you go." She plugs it in, making the room glow. "Are you feeling better now?" Her motherly insticts take over, running a hand over Jane's small chest. Her throat must've hurt from all the yelling and crying. The young girl nods her head "I realized something." She said as Joyce raises her brow "oh?" She asks "what?"

"I think you're right."

"About what?"

"I have a mother." She smiles

Joyce smiles with her "that's right, and just because she's not here with you now. She will always be in your heart. Okay?" She taps on her heart.

"Okay."

When Jane begins to close her eyes, Joyce plants a kiss on her forehead. Then leaves the room to let her rest.

"Thank you, mama" Jane says quietly to herself


End file.
